


It Wasn't Supposed to be This Way

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Zayn Malik, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Liam's A Sweetheart, M/M, Open Relationships, Roughness, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: It was completely Gigi's idea to have an open relationship. She had been the one that wanted to mess around with other people. While Zayn hadn't been all that excited about the idea- who would be- he just let Gigi do what she wanted to. She ended up getting a few dates, and she seemed happy enough with it, so Zayn figured that if she was going to enjoy, then he might as well too. Gigi was enjoying herself, she had a few good and more importantly- attractive men on her, and best of all, Zayn seemed to just stay home like he always used to. It wasn't until she came home to find him sitting at the table with some guy he'd met online touching on him that it started to get to her just a little bit. It got to her even more when Zayn slowly seemed to prefer being around that guy over being with her.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It Wasn't Supposed to be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been hanging around my folders forever, just like this. I know what comes next, (its a little obvious) but I've never had the patience to write it the way I wanted it to be.

A laugh filtered through the flat as Gigi stepped past the door, and she couldn't help but pause as she heard voices from the other room. She paused to take off her jacket and slip off her shoes before she padded further into the flat. 

She was greeted by the sight of Zayn and some other guy sitting at the kitchen table, close enough that their knees were touching. Zayn was lightly caressing the tips of his fingers back and forth over the guy's arm and she could see the slight movement of a hand at his thigh. By the wide grin on his face, Zayn was obviously enjoying himself and he was very obviously flirting. 

"Oh- I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Zayn commented as he spotted Gigi by the door. 

He didn't move to pull away from the guy in front of him, in fact, as he relaxed, he let his palm settle against a strong forearm. "This is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Zayn said with a smile, shifting his touch on the guy to wrap his hand around his wrist. "This is Gigi." 

"You're lucky," Zayn's... date?... commented. "I don't know how you can be so okay with him being with other people- not that I'm complaining of course, I am one of those people after all." 

Gigi honestly wasn't sure what to say or do. She hadn't ever thought that Zayn would actually take the whole open relationship thing seriously. And with another guy too? She knew that Zayn was a little... well, bi curious at least, but she hadn't thought he would actually experiment with it. 

"Maybe we should go, babe," Zayn said, giving the guy's wrist a little squeeze. "Give Gigi her space." 

"Oh, yeah no problems, sweetness. We can head to mine." 

Zayn grinned before he moved to stand and pull the guy toward the door. He paused to press a kiss to Gigi's lips, giving her a little one armed hug. "I'll be home later Gi. Have fun." 

"Pretty sure she should be saying that to you," The guy murmured to Zayn as he followed him to the door, standing so close to him. 

It almost made Gigi uncomfortable to see the way he hovered over Zayn like that, though she could sort of see why Zayn was absolutely beaming with the attention. Honestly, she and Zayn hadn't done much lately as far as intimacy went- though that was mostly her fault. It was still just so weird to her that Zayn wasn't just sitting at home alone like she had thought he would be. The door closed after a few moments and Gigi was left alone with one last happy little laugh from Zayn to keep her company. 

Zayn led the way down the hallway toward the stairs, but they didn't make it past the landing. A large, though gentle hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back from the first step only to be gently pushed back into the wall. He couldn't stop the way his breath stuttered lightly with the closeness and the soft smell of cologne between them as he was lightly crowded up against the wall, hands pressing on either side of him to keep him from moving too much. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for hours..." The words were breathed into the slight space between those soft pink lips and Zayn's ear. "May I?"

Zayn didn't even bother to try to stop himself as he reached up, fingertips trailing over a lightly bearded jawline. He couldn't help but play lightly with the hairs, picking at them gently as he nodded. "Yeah, please do." 

There was a moment before a kiss was dropped onto his cheek, and though he wanted to be, Zayn didn't have time to be disappointed by that. Lips pressed against his in a soft kiss, knuckles dragging over his cheek gently as he let himself lean into it. It wasn't long before Zayn wanted more though, and the silent plea was answered immediately as a tongue that tasted of coffee and sugar pressed past his lips. 

Letting his fingers curl into the soft fabric of a dark shirt, Zayn leaned into the kiss, releasing a little moan that was answered by a squeeze of fingertips at his side. He could feel the way he was pressed back into the wall more firmly, a strong thigh moving to press up between his legs. 

"Ah~" The kiss was broken with that. "W-wait-"

"Sorry," The answer was immediate and followed by an instant retreat as his date took a step back, but Zayn was having none of that. 

"No," He said, moving with him, his hands still curled into the front of his shirt. "Please-" He leaned to press a kiss to those soft lips. "Don't apologize, I do want it-" Another kiss. "Just not right directly here-" A third kiss. "Take me home, Liam" 

"Fuck... gladly." 

\--

Within moments of showing up at Liam's flat, Zayn found himself tugging at his clothes, trying to get Liam to undress. Their lips were connected in a heated kiss and although Zayn wasn't at all paying attention to where they were going, he just let Liam lead him along until he was pushed gently back onto the softness of a rather comfortable couch. 

Liam moved to lean down over him, settling lightly between his legs as he pressed into another kiss. A high little moan escaped Zayn's throat as Liam pressed down against him firmly and he fumbled with Liam's shirt again. The kiss was broken as Liam pulled away just enough to hook his fingers into the collar of his shirt, tugging it off quickly to toss it onto the floor before he was upon Zayn again. 

He dragged kisses up over Zayn's neck, grinding down between his legs with nearly his full weight. Nails dragged over his lower back and Liam couldn't help but groan as he continued with his pace, loving that Zayn was enjoying himself so much. Normally, he wouldn't be quite so quick to fool around like this, but Zayn was so much more fun and gorgeous than his Tinder profile had suggested. He couldn't believe how Gigi could be so open to having him be with others. 

If he could have Zayn all to himself, he would worship every inch of him every single day and make sure he was the happiest man on the face of the planet. He was pulled from his thoughts by Zayn as hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, fingers lightly digging into his ass to drag him down more firmly. Zayn released a breathless moan just by his ear and Liam couldn't stop the exhale he released as he broke away from the soft skin below his mouth. He lifted his head, pressing his lips onto Zayn's in a deep kiss. 

Soon enough, he felt a pair of long legs hitch up over his hips as soft thighs pressed up against his sides. He parted from the kiss to press his lips down over Zayn's jaw, slipping his palm up over the soft curvature of the slim waist below him, the soft fabric of Zayn's shirt hitched up onto his wrist as he caressed over bare skin. 

Zayn shifted to push himself up onto one elbow, and without much hesitation Liam pushed his shirt up to tug it off for him. He pressed closer, loving the feeling of having Zayn's bare skin on his. Those soft hands returned to his lower back and ass, pulling him down into firm, dragging thrusts. 

"Mh~ Liam, fuck-" The words were moaned close to his ear in this breathy sort of way that Liam couldn't help but absolutely love. Those long legs of Zayn's wrapped around Liam's waist , hooking his ankles together to pull him ever closer and those soft lips were again murmuring gently by his ear. 

"C'mon," Zayn coaxed, squeezing his legs around Liam tightly. "I need it good and rough, babe, please." 

Liam released a throaty groan with the words, and Zayn could swear the sound went straight to his cock, making it jump weakly in interest. Liam was leaning up soon enough, pressing one hand against the couch above Zayn's head as his pace became harder, more of a jarring press than that delicious drag it had been. Zayn still loved it though, tossing his head back as he arched up into each one. 

"Ah~ yes! Harder!"

Liam huffed out a little breath, sounding for a moment as though Zayn had knocked the wind out of him and it made him love this even more. He felt teeth at the side of his neck and then Liam was absolutely giving it to him. He raked his nails up over Liam's back with a cry, his mouth falling open wide. Although, as much as he loved this, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Liam fuck into him like this, thrusting against him with a measured harshness that Zayn was sure would bury every inch of him into his ready and willing hole. 

His entire body was rocking back and forth with Liam's force, and although there was some pain there between his hips, it was the sort of pain that sent amazing tingles up Zayn's spine every time Liam's hip bones hit up against his. He was panting, whimpering his pleasure into Liam's ear, being rewarded with the sound of Liam's pleased moans. 

"Fuck..." Liam groaned, lifting his head to press a series of warm kisses to Zayn's mouth. "I can't wait to fuck you properly." 

Zayn just returned each and every one of the kisses, moaning at the words. He honestly couldn't wait either, but he was so close to coming at this point that there was no way he could last through anything more. 

"Mh~ fuck... make me cum," He begged, his nails digging deep into Liam's lower back. 

His pace was becoming choppy and wild and he huffed out a moan with the feeling of Zayn's nails. It didn't take long of having Liam lose himself for Zayn to arch up again with a loud call of his name. He felt Liam stiffen above him a few moments later, his entire body going so incredibly still. Zayn just held him tight, pressing his hips to grind up against Liam's pulsing length slowly, right up until Liam's hand pressed at his hip to make him stop. 

It was only maybe fifteen minutes later, after they had caught their breath that Zayn found himself wearing a comfortable pair of Liam's sweats and sitting on that same couch cross legged, this time with a cup of tea between his hands.

"So," Liam began, tipping his head to the side as he looked over Zayn from where he was leaned against the arm of the couch, looking comfortable. "How did you enjoy it?" 

"Oh fuck... it was great," He said with a grin. "I've never been fucked like that- and we didn't even take all our clothes off." 

"Have you ever been fucked?"

"No, not really," Zayn said, taking a sip from his mug. "I've used a vibrator a few times, but I've never had sex with another man." 

"And how big is your vibrator?" 

Zayn held up a hand to spread his fingers, estimating the length of the toy. "Maybe five inches, only about an inch across."

"Aw," Liam teased, tipping his head to the side a bit. "Just a little one then. You're in for quite the surprise."

"Oh, I had it pressed very firmly against me," Zayn giggled, glancing down toward Liam's lap where his legs were lightly spread open. "I won't be able to walk straight for days."

Liam shook his head. "Oh absolutely not. I'll fuck you till you can't breathe and then I'll do it again, and again until you never want anything but my cock."

Zayn bit his lip, reaching to set his cup to the side before he moved forward. Liam shifted to receive him, and Zayn leaned against his chest to press their lips together in a gentle kiss- and of course Zayn's kisses would be all soft and gentle so soon after what they had done together. He was so sweet and Liam loved it.

\--

Over the next couple of weeks, Liam was blessed with the opportunity to be with Zayn again for nearly every evening besides a few. They didn't do much other than go on dates- and Zayn was such a fun date to be with. Liam had no idea how Gigi could have ever wanted anybody else. When he was having fun, Zayn made everything so much better. He had a smile that could brighten the room, one that made his eyes crinkle at his cheeks and he pressed his tongue up behind his teeth in the cutest way. 

Liam just loved being with him, loved watching him laugh and have fun with whatever they were doing at the moment. Right now, Liam was watching Zayn with a fond little smile on his face as the dark haired brunet gazed up toward the painting on the wall with a sort of awed expression. Liam wasn't much interested in the artwork. There was no way that anything else in this building could possibly compare to Zayn. This was something Zayn wanted to do though. He had said that Gigi wasn't much interested in this sort of thing, and the way that he had asked Liam to go with him- his voice soft and his gaze downcast as if he expected Liam to refuse him. 

Of course Liam would never refuse though. No matter where they went, as long as he was with Zayn he would be happy. Zayn shifted to move away and Liam followed quietly, just watching what he was doing without bothering him. He didn't want to ruin even one moment of this for Zayn. 

As Zayn approached the next piece, he couldn't seem to stop the awe that overcame him as he looked over the huge canvas. "I wish..." 

"Wishing for what babe?" Liam asked gently, wrapping an arm around Zayn's waist to pull him close. 

"I wish I could be even a fraction as good as this." 

"You are," Liam assured. "I'd much rather see your work than all of this."

"Are you bored then?" Zayn asked with a soft breath, seeming to take the compliment in a different way than Liam had ever meant it. 

"No," Liam answered truthfully. "I'm not bored. I could never be bored when I'm with you." 

Zayn finally tore his eyes away from the painting, meeting with Liam's gaze as he turned toward him. Their eyes met for the longest moment, and it was as if Zayn was searching for something within Liam's gaze. Liam wasn't sure if he found it or not either, but Zayn still leaned in to press their lips together in a soft sort of way. 

The kiss lasted for many long moments, and though Liam really wanted to ask Zayn something, he wasn't sure if he should or not, or if he should wait. As it was he waited for Zayn to break from the kiss, just in case the question decided that it wasn't quite so urgent, but the way that Zayn pressed so close and held him so tightly after pulling away made the question jump right into Liam's mouth. 

"Would you leave Gigi for me?" 

Zayn paused, stilling beneath Liam's touch, still leaned into his embrace. The question was so out of nowhere that Zayn honestly wasn't sure what to say, any and all words were caught in his throat. "Uh..." 

Liam gave it another couple of moments before he pulled back, settling his hands at Zayn's waist to push him away. "I'll take that as a no, then." 

His gaze had lowered, dropping toward the floor as he let go completely, and although Zayn didn't usually fall for the whole hurt puppy thing, there was something about Liam...

Finally, words seemed to find him and Zayn stepped forward to close the distance between them. "I love Gigi," He said softly, taking hold of both of Liam's hands. "We've been together for a long time..."

Liam was silent as he listened, letting Zayn hold onto him and let him down easy. "Look at me." 

He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to meet with Zayn's eyes, but he made himself look up just in time to watch a tear slip down over Zayn's cheek. Instantly, Liam was reaching to brush it away, an apology jumping to the tip of his tongue. He shouldn't have asked, he shouldn't have put Zayn in this situation. He had been aware when they had started talking online that this wasn't supposed to have any strings attached. He wasn't supposed to develop any sort of attachment. 

Zayn leaned into his touch, reaching up to settle his hand overtop of Liam's gently. "But... Gigi hasn't been happy with me, I've never been enough for her. I would let her go, but I wouldn't have anywhere else to go, Liam."

"You can stay with me." 

The offer was out nearly instantly and Zayn released a little breath, shifting to wrap his arms around Liam's shoulders. "I wish I had found you first." 

Liam frowned, leaning his chin lightly on the top of Zayn's head. Well, there was his answer then. 

\--

That evening Liam dropped Zayn off at home before he went back to his own apartment to settle down a little bit. Zayn honestly paused as he slipped the key into the door, wondering if Gigi was home or what she was doing- or if she even wanted him there. 

When he opened the door, he was met with the sound of music and a little moan. He stopped in his tracks with that too, not sure of what he should do. He didn't want to interrupt, but where else was he supposed to go? Quietly, as to not surprise anybody, Zayn moved to pad down the hallway toward the bedroom on his left, planning on basically just staying there for the night. 

There was a shifting before a cry that he recognized as Gigi's split through the quiet. "Mh~ fuck! Yes! You're so fucking much better than Z." 

Zayn stopped, staring at the floor for a long moment before his feet began to carry him. He crossed to the bedroom, not even thinking as he grabbed a backpack and started shoving things into it. Sure, he had been spending a lot of time away and he was honestly more interested in Liam, but he had never once said out loud that anybody was better than Gigi was for him in any way. 

He ignored the noise and the obvious sounds of sex as he dragged an arm load of sketch books down off the dresser. He made sure to grab the other things he was most worried about and most attached to before he walked back down the hallway and out the front door without a word or really even a pause. The street was dark and lonely by the time he left the building and he thought of walking all the way to Liam's, but he was across town and Zayn was weighed down by everything. He would never make it. 

Defeated, Zayn set his stuff down, dropping down to sit on the edge of the sidewalk as he took out his phone. Liam was just about to get into the shower when the call came in, and he honestly thought of ignoring it, but he had never been one to do that. 

Sighing, Liam picked up his phone, honestly somewhat surprised to see Zayn's name on his caller ID before he answered. Zayn didn't really even give him a moment to say anything either, just a simple 'hi' before Liam could swear his heart might break. 

"I-I need you to come pick me up," Zayn mumbled, sounding rather close to bursting into tears. "Please?" 

"Of course. Where are you?" 

"I'm- I'm just across the street from my flat. Please hurry." 

Liam didn't really even think about it, he hadn't even hung up the phone by the time he was rushing to grab his shoes and keys. "I'll be right there baby," He promised gently. 

It took less than ten minutes for Liam to cross town and he found Zayn exactly where he had said he would be, looking like he had entirely uprooted his whole life. He stopped just down the curb from him, getting out of the car to cross to Zayn, sitting down next to him. Zayn didn't say anything, he just took a drag off the cigarette between his fingers, staring down toward the pavement between his feet. It took a handful of long moments before he finally did say something too. 

He flicked the cigarette butt away, shifting to sit up a bit with a little sniffle. "Can I stay with you for a while?" 

"You know you can," Liam said gently, reaching over to take Zayn's hand, lifting it to press a little kiss against his knuckles. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." 

Zayn sighed as he gently pulled away from Liam, moving to get up off the sidewalk. Liam followed suit without a word, quietly helping Zayn put everything in the car. He knew that Zayn needed a moment to process and come to a proper decision about whatever it was that had pushed him out of his own home in the first place. He would wait. 

By the time they had gotten back to Liam's and carried everything upstairs to his apartment, Zayn seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Once everything was mostly put away, Zayn sat down on the couch with Liam, leaning against his side with a soft breath. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Zayn sighed, shifting to wrap his arms around Liam's waist. "I walked in on Gigi with somebody else. Which didn't bother me so much, until she said that they were so much better than I ever was."

Liam frowned with that. In all the time he had known Zayn and with everything they had done together, Zayn had never spoken ill of Gigi or their relationship. "That's not exactly fair is it?" 

"No, not really," Zayn said with a soft breath. "She hasn't let me touch her in weeks, it's not my fault that she doesn't seem to want me the same way."

Liam let out a small sigh, looking down as he draped his arm around Zayn, holding him close. "Do you still want her like that?" 

Zayn paused, leaning his head against Liam's shoulder. "I want you more," He said gently after a moment. "Can we?" 

Liam felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment at the request. He hadn't even so much as really touched Zayn since their first day spent together, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over that beautiful skin again. Still though- "Can we- what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you enjoyed this and it just- ended like that. That's all I have of it, and that's probably all I'll ever have of it.


End file.
